


Sweet Tarts

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefon goes to Seth's apartment after a wild night of partying just doesn't seem as fun as it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameExpendable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameExpendable/gifts), [angelbaby_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby_16/gifts), [georgiehensley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/gifts).



> I told madameexpendable that I'd get at least one more fic done before I go back to school on the 12th. I told her I'd have the fic done by 11:59 PM on the 11th. It is 11:59 PM. I did it!
> 
> Proof: http://i.imgur.com/8A4wCGX.png?1

Stefon comes over late one night, feeling a little bored, a little buzzed, a little lonesome. He stands in front of Seth’s apartment door, unsure of whether he should knock. He’s not exactly dressed for a night-in with Seth; tight jeans with rips in them, flashy top, red lipstick, and eyeliner. He can’t remember where his shoes went. Or his jacket. Stefon shivers, realizing for the first time that he’s freezing. Maybe he’s had too much to drink, or maybe it’s the downers. He’s not sure about that, but he is sure that he wants to be with Seth Meyers in his warm apartment, and possibly his warm bed too.

Stefon knocks twice.

There’s rustling within the apartment. Light floods under the door.

 _Shit_ , Stefon thinks. _He was asleep._.

It should’ve been obvious though. He got into the cab around 2:00, plus the drive, plus walking up the three flights to his door. Maybe it’s 3:00? Stefon’s not wearing his pocket watch today. 

The door opens.

“Hi,” Stefon whispers.

Seth’s wearing loose fitting sweats, but it doesn’t look like he was sleeping, though he looks exhausted. Stefon peers into the apartment and see a glowing laptop on the kitchen table. He must have been working or writing or both.

“Stefon, are you okay?”

Seth sounds concerned, and the next thing he knows he’s being ushered inside and over to a couch.

“Did something happen? Do you need a doctor?” Seth presses.

“You’d make a good dad, Seth Meyers.”

“Stefon,” he squeaks. He quickly recovers. “Really, are you okay?”

Stefon nods, though it’s not exactly true. Now that he can feel his extremities again, he’s shivering. He can hear his teeth rattle together, but it doesn’t sound nearly as pleasant as those cassette tapes he owns make it sound.

“You’re shivering. I’m gonna go get a blanket, and then we can talk. I’ll be right back.”

Again, he nods, not trusting his voice. Seth is so sweet. He doesn’t even question it. He just wants to be kind and helpful and caring. Stefon can feel himself falling a little bit more in love, but that might just be because his heart picks up a more normal rhythm. He’s not sure what he took, but it’s completely thrown him for a loop. Luckily, it’s finally starting to wear off.

Stefon pats his front pocket. They’re still there. The Sweet Tarts. He unwraps one and pops one in before Seth comes back to the living room with a heavy blanket.

“Here. This should warm you up.”

He wraps the blanket around him, and Stefon tucks his feet inside the blanket too. It’s so big and cozy and it smells like Seth.

“So what happened tonight, buddy? Where’s your jacket and your shoes?”

Seth sits down beside him.

Stefon swallows the lemony tab and says, “I was at this party. On the lower, lower east side by the beach. It was R.L. Stein’s nephew’s neighbor’s funeral. I was drinking a lot. We were all sharing Sweet Tarts; they’re the latest thing, you know? Anyway, I kicked off my shoes to play in the water because I was so hot. I don’t remember losing my jacket. The next thing I know, there’s this guy in fishnets, and we’re fucking in the sand, and he’s riding me. All I see are the stars over his head. It’s freezing and dark and he just—he just wasn’t…I told I didn’t want to anymore. He got up and left. No big deal. He was totally cool, so please don’t worry. The only reason I stopped him, even though the night was perfect, was because he wasn’t the one I wanted to be with on that beach.”

Seth blinks, trying to take it all in. He’s never heard Stefon speak so plainly. No gimmicks or slang or euphemism, just Stefon being honest. It’s so stark and pure that it’s almost beautiful.

“Wow, Stefon. I’m touched that you’re telling me this, and that you came here, but wouldn’t you rather be with that other person? The one you told the other you were leaving for?”

Stefon wipes his eyes. He smudges his eyeliner and little, but that's okay. He likes looking dramatic. Maybe the alcohol has made him weepy. Why did he drink that much?

He looks into Seth’s sad, blue eyes. The ones that hold so much warmth and love.

_Oh yeah. That’s why._

“I’m already here,” he says.

Seth looks taken aback.

“ _Me?_ ”

He uses that adorable high pitch and everything. 

“Yes, you. And no matter what I do, I can’t forget the fact that I love you.”

“Stefon, I—”

“—Sweet Tart?” Stefon interrupts. “It’ll help you forget by taking you on a wild trip. If you want.”

He holds out a few brightly wrapped candies.

“I appreciate the offer, but I don't really feel like losing control of my faculties.”

“Come on. It’s the absence of control. I can make it fun for you, Seth Meyers,” Stefon promises, voice dropping a register or two.

Seth shivers.

This is a bad idea. Stefon’s so vulnerable. His emotions are mess, and, if Seth is being honest, his are too. 

“I don't wanna do something I'll regret.”

Stefon moves very close and wraps Seth in the blanket with him, settling in between Seth’s legs. Clad only in sweatpants, he can feel exactly how interested Seth is, and he hasn’t even taken the candy yet.

“You won’t regret it,” Stefon promises, right in his ear.

He feels daring, and he sticks his tongue into Seth’s unsuspecting ear. Seth hisses at the unexpected intrusion.

Before he loses his nerve, Seth grabs a wrapped tablet from Stefon’s hand, and swallows it without thinking. Stefon kisses him and colors explode behind his eyes.

“When will it kick in?”

Stefon chuckles.

“You’ll know, Seth Meyers. Now come on. Let’s change positions,” he suggests, grinding against him at a maddening pace. “I want you to finish what the guy on the beach started. I’m already stretched and wet for you.”

He reaches into Seth’s pants and finds his hardened dick.

“Everything seems sharper, Stefon.”

“Good,” Stefon praises.

It takes them a few tries, but eventually they manage to trade places. Stefon gets their pants off somewhere along the way. Stefon gets a nice view of a toned tummy and a trail of hair leading ride down to his thick pink dick.

“Do you still wanna do this, Seth Meyers? We can stop. I don’t want to, but we totally can. I love you. I love you so much,” Stefon babbles.

Seth focuses his eyes on Stefon. They’re both naked from the waist down. Stefon is waifish and pale. His hipbones stick out. Seth discovers that his hands fit perfectly around them. Stefon’s dick is right there too. It’s hard and curved and maybe it’s the drugs, but Seth kind of wants to suck it one day. Another day though. Right now there are others things on his mind.

“Yeah. Yeah, I wanna do this. I want to do this with you, Stefon. Please.”

_God, that magic word from his perfectly soft lips…_

Stefon kneels over him, takes Seth’s dick in his hand, and rapidly drops himself down on it.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Seth shouts.

He squeezes Stefon’s hips so hard, Stefon’s afraid he’ll get a fracture. Or at least bruise. Something to remember him by.

Seth looks like he’s five seconds from coming, but to be quite fair, so is he, especially with the adrenalin coursing through them. It’s only a few thrusts before the pair of them find release, Seth’s dick inside him the whole time. 

He doesn’t stop himself from collapsing on top of Seth’s heavily breathing chest. Seth brings his arms up to wrap around Stefon tightly, and Stefon thinks he could die happily if this were his last day on earth.

They lie like that for a while, under the blanket and in each other’s arms, breathing in each other’s scent as they come down from their respective highs. Seth speaks first:

“You don’t have to go to strangers at winter beach parties anymore, Stefon. You come to me for anything, okay? And I don’t just mean sex. You need someone to take care of you. You’re too skinny and you drink too much and you take too many drugs, and I just couldn’t stand to see something bad happen to you when I could’ve helped prevent it. It’ll take work on your part too, but I want to be there for you.”

Stefon pushes himself up on his elbows.

“Where is this coming from?’

Seth swallows.

“I always sort of thought it, but I had a girlfriend. It wouldn’t have been right to have someone in love with me living with me and my girlfriend. But I don’t have to act like your wellbeing doesn’t concern me anymore because it does. I know it’s the pill that’s making me yammer on, but even when I was in a relationship, I was always looking out for you.”

Stefon smiles a small smile. He wonders when he should tell Seth that the Sweet Tarts they took were just regular candies and the ones Stefon took at the party had already worn off.

“What does that mean for Stefon and Seth Meyers?”

Seth smiles too. 

“It means we’re gonna take a shower, go sleep, eat breakfast, and figure it out together tomorrow.”

“A _normal_ day?”

“Yes, Stefon. A normal day. After tonight, I think we could use it.”

Stefon nods, becoming lost in thought.

Seth brings a gentle hand up to his cheek.

“It’s gonna be okay, you know? We’ll figure this out once we have clear heads.”

“Okay.”

Stefon gives him an Eskimo kiss before gingerly standing up.

“Now which way is it to Seth Meyers’ shower?”

Seth gets up too.

“This way, buddy.”

Stefon follows close behind.

“Nice butt.”

“ _Stefon!_ ”


End file.
